


По секрету всему свету

by desterra



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), House M.D., Leverage, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов на тему "каминг-аут"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Leverage, Элиот Сперсер/Нейтан Форд, пять раз, когда их заподозрили и один, когда им не поверили, слэш**

1.  
\- Эй, а что это они там делают? - заинтересованно прищурилась Паркер.  
\- Понятия не имею, - откликнулся Хардисон. - Посмотри лучше, видишь этого дракона в круге?  
\- Ой, какой он странный! - Перкер нахмурилась. - Похож на кого-то...  
\- Ага! Помнишь, я показывал тебе вчера чувака...  
Нейт в это время таскал кусочки пряного мяса из тарелки Элиота и что-то едва слышно говорил ему. Почти на ухо.

  
2.  
\- Элиот! Нейт! Элиот! Что здесь происходит? - Софи сложила руки на груди и, склонив голову на бок, ждала ответа.  
\- Тяжёлый день, - пожал плечами Элиот и встал с дивана, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
Нейт нахмурился, повёл головой, выдал коронную улыбку и ничего не ответил. Софи осторожно провела пальцами по следу от рубашки Элиота на щеке Нейта.

  
3.  
\- Дозвонилась? - Хардисон оторвал взгляд от монитора и помахал в воздухе отвёрткой.  
\- Ну... да, - Паркер с недоумением рассматривала свой телефон.  
\- И? - поторопил её Хардисон.  
\- Скоро приедут, - ответила Паркер, прикусив губу. - Странно. Звонила Элиоту, а трубку поднял Нейт.  
\- Да? - Хардисон возмущённо почесал отверткой за ухом. - Вот ведь... Ни за что им не прощу, что начали планировать операцию без нас. Разве так можно? Это не справедливо! Если у меня нет такой же горы мускул и особенных умений...

  
4.  
\- Простите, пришлось давать индивидуальный урок актёрского мастерства, поэтому, - Софи стремительной походкой зашла в комнату и замерла. - А где все?  
\- Не знаю, - Хардисон хлопнул дверцей холодильника и открыл шипучку, напрявляясь к Паркер.  
\- Зато ты не опоздала! - поспешила утешить Паркер и протянула ладошку за обещанной шоколадкой.  
\- Но, - начала было Софи.  
\- Эй! - перебил её Хардисон, приветствуя задержавшихся. - Где вас носило?  
Элиот пожал плечами и смахнул влажные волосы со лба.  
\- Дождь, - лаконично ответил Нейт и потянулся за полотенцем. - Приступим.

  
5.  
\- Ой, а где твои смешные часы? - накинулась Паркер на Элиота. - Ты обещал мне дать их посмотреть!  
Элиот нахмурился, Софи удивлённо вскинула бровь.  
\- Зачем это тебе его часы? - ревниво уточнил Алек.  
\- Хочу проверить, - Паркер захлопала в ладоши. - Спорим, они такие же, как у того крутого чувака из Англии, который совсем не круче Элиота, а часы у него между прочим были с секретом! Значит и...  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Бонда? - улыбнулась Софи.  
\- Ага, - кивнула Паркер. - Ну? Ой, вот они!  
Нейт, прошедший за барную стойку, похлопал себя по карманам.  
\- Ничего не хотите объяснить? - спросила Софи.  
Нейт бросил на неё удивлённый взгляд, перевёл его на увлечённую часами Паркер и налил себе виски:  
\- Итак, у нас новое дело.

  
+1.  
\- Ого, - Софи приняла протянутый бокал вина и села в кресло. - Здесь явно произошло что-то очень интересное.  
\- Мне тоже так кажется, - прищурившись, покивал Хардисон. - Правда, детка?  
\- М-м-п-ф, - откликнулась Паркер, отхватившая мгновением раньше кусок торта.  
\- И что же это было? - Софи заинтересованно переводила взгляд с одной довольной и расслабленной физиономии на другую, не менее довольную и расслабленную.  
\- Хороший секс творит чудеса, - развёл руками Нейт. Элиот проглотил зародившуюся улыбку.  
\- Не хотите говорить и не надо, - надулся Алек. - Подумаешь, большой секрет. Как будто не понятно, что один посмотрел хоккей, а второй просчитал пути отхода.  
\- Оу! - вклинилась Паркер. - А я буду прыгать?


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS, Джетро Гиббс/Тони ДиНоззо, слэш, анестезия и прочее**

Это всё наркоз. Серьёзно. Наркоз и Эбби. Иной причины, Тони в этом уверен, абсолютно нет. Потому что... Окей. Его всё устраивало. С тех пор, как диван Гиббса оккупировали мелкие плюшевые подушки, спасибо Лиз, она точно знает, где именно такие достать, а в его шкафу поселилась практически вся одежда Тони, вот с тех самых пор ему больше ничего не надо. Честно. Кстати, да, к наркозу и Эбби стоит добавить вездесущую Лиз. И как только к Тони вернётся прежняя ясность ума, то есть примерно через сутки, он обязательно поймёт, был ли скрытый умысел в действиях подруги. Что вряд ли, конечно, Лиз и умысел в одном предложении звучат фантастически странно. Во всём виновата её гиперзаботливость. И наркоз, да. И не забыть про Эбби. Гремучая смесь. Поэтому Тони и не познакомил их за прошедшие десять лет. Пара телефонных разговоров в счёт не идут. Серьёзно. И вот именно поэтому он сейчас лежит, пялится в шатающийся туда-сюда потолок и недобрым словом поминает идиота, пустившего в него пулю. Хотя, не совсем в него, если быть честным, а в Гиббса. Так что, да, во всём виноват Гиббс, а уже потом наркоз, Эбби и Лиз. И, чёрт возьми, теперь его ждут шутки, подколки и допросы с пристрастием, потому что к бравому шефу с ними точно никто не сунется. А еще хихиканье Лиз и пара подзатыльников от Гиббса. Или поцелуев? Не жизнь, а сплошное кино. Ведь всего лишь пара, да? За то, что прикрыл собой, и за то, что чуть не умер. Вроде никаких других ошибок он не совершал. Ну, во всяком случае не он один, если что. Так? Это всё наркоз. И Эбби с причитаниями о том, что о Тони с его мерзким характером совершенно некому позаботиться. Это всё Эбби, ответившая на звонок и сообщившая Лиз всё, что она думает об умственных способностях ДиНоззо и его привычке влипать в неприятности. Можно подумать, сама лучше. Это всё Лиз, примчавшаяся в рекордно короткие сроки и поставившая на уши всех врачей скопом, пока её не пустили в палату, буквально на пять минут. Это отблески тихого ужаса в её глазах и мелкая дрожь пальцев, гневное рычание в адрес Гиббса и лёгкий интерес при виде Эбби. Она и её неугомонный язык.

  
\- Окей, Бэтмен, - сказала она, - как только тот идиот, считающий себя доктором Хаусом, позволит, я заберу тебя к себе. Всем всё ясно?  
\- Ты его девушка? - шепотом спросила Эбби. - Тони про тебя ничего не рассказывал.  
Тони в это время попытался закатить глаза, но шевелящийся потолок свёл его усилия на нет.  
\- Нет, я не его девушка, - отрезала Лиз. - Я его всё. И мне не привыкать бороться с последствиями его идиотизма. За столько-то лет.  
О да, во всём виноваты эти безумные-безумные девчонки. Именно они спровоцировали невозмутимого Гиббса, Тони в этом уверен.  
\- Он поедет домой, - сказал Гиббс и вскинул бровь, глядя в глаза разъяренной Лиз, ему тоже было не привыкать, за столько-то лет. - О нём есть кому позаботиться.  
\- Да что ты? - Лиз всегда умела отлично шипеть грозной кошкой. Котёнком.  
И вот тут в силу вступил наркоз. Серьёзно. Иначе Тони никогда бы не сказал того, что сказал:  
\- Ты — мой герой, знаешь, да? Я так тебя люблю.  
\- И я тебя, - моментально, даже не вздрогнув ответил Гиббс. - Все на выход. А ты спи, нам предстоит серьёзный разговор.  
Вот так Тони и остался наедине с плавающим потолком, путанными мыслями и поиском виновного. И, ладно, если уж совсем честно, то кроме Гиббса, Тони любит и Эбби, и Лиз, и даже наркоз. И никакие расспросы его не пугают. Он будет мерзко хихикать, таинственно молчать и отправлять всех за ответами к Гиббсу. Хороший план, просто замечательный. Вот только он поспит пару дней, понежится пару недель. И придумает месть для девчонок.


	3. Chapter 3

**House M.D., Джеймс Уилсон/Грегори Хаус, сплошная любовь, да-да**

Когда у тебя в друзьях такая незаурядная личность, как Хаус, быстро привыкаешь не удивляться ничему.  
Звонок в три часа ночи, объявляющий весь мир, и тебя в том числе, агонизирующими в попытках мыслить идиотами? Да, пожалуйста!  
Украденный из внутреннего кармана пальто кошелёк, просто так, потому что скучно и нужны доказательства твоей педантичности? Раз плюнуть.  
Обсуждение... точнее скрупулёзное перечисление недостатков твоей нынешней пассии, при ней же, с желчью и слабо поддающимися пониманию ассоциациями? Не вопрос.  
Завуалированные под оскорбления комплименты, как испытание твоего терпения и очередное прощупывание границ дозволенного? В избытке.  
Перебор с викодином и зло вытребованные рецепты? Окей, это в прошлом, но тоже не удивительно.  
Искромсанная маникюрными ножницами обивка дивана, который ты давно привык считать своим, как приглашение в постель Хауса? Неожиданно, но не фантастично.  
Жёсткие губы, колючая щетина и желание спрятать искалеченную ногу под простынёй и язвительными замечаниями? Это даже не капля в море, а гораздо-гораздо меньше.  
Истошный визг гитары среди ночи, как попытка справиться с грызущей болью. Это страшно, потому что ты не можешь толком ничего поделать. Страшно, но привычно.  
И тебе нравится. Ты, наверное, сумасшедший, но любишь всё это. Полусонные, мажущие по виску поцелуи. Совместные умывания по утрам. Перерезанный провод очередного фена. Связанные аккуратными бантиками галстуки. Ледяные пальцы у основания шеи, при просмотре очередной серии какой-то непотребщины. Ворчание в преддверии праздников. Выковырянный из сэндвичей салат. Башня из пивных банок посреди гостиной. Вспышки озарения по очередному пациенту в разгар неспешной прелюдии, когда член стоит колом, губы горят от поцелуев, а на шее ожоги от щетины. И он срывается к телефону, а ты остаёшься с болезненным стояком и измятой в хлам рубашкой.  
Ты привык не удивляться ничему. Крупицам счастья, превращающимся в лавину или высыхающую под жарким солнцем лужицу после дождя. Резким сменам настроения. Гениальным, но очень не добрым шуткам и идеям. Вот только он всегда находит что-то новое. И ты стоишь потерянный, как сейчас, и утихомириваешь подпрыгивающее сердце, и пытаешься не краснеть. Но ничего не выходит.  
А у него на лице широкая улыбка, а в глазах паника, которую видишь только ты.  
И ты говоришь: «Идиот».  
И ты говоришь: «Неужели нельзя хотя бы раз, хоть один чёртов разочек сделать всё скромно, а? Как принято у нормальных людей.»  
И ты говоришь: «Окей, но костюмы выбираю я».  
И в твоих глазах, ты уверен, бесконечный океан смешинок и тепла, а перед глазами, прямо над дверью в твой кабинет, пёстрый плакат:  
«Уилсон, так уж и быть. Я на тебе женюсь».


	4. Chapter 4

**Hawaii 5-0, Грейс Уильямс|Коно, разговоры девочек о мальчиках и их решениях**

\- Привет, - заглянувшая в кабинет Коно удивлённо вскинула бровь. - А что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Жду, когда папа доругает Стива, - Грейс пожала плечами и отложила в сторону ноутбук.  
\- А почему он его ругает? - поинтересовалась Коно, присаживаясь на стул рядом с девочкой.  
\- Я не совсем поняла, - поделилась Грейс и вздохнула. - Кажется, за то, что Стив меня без спроса привёз. Или за то, что он пообещал научить меня завязывать морские узлы. Или за то, что Стив хочет стать моим отчимом. Как Стэн, только в сто раз лучше.  
\- Что? - удивлённо переспросила Коно.  
\- Ага, - снова вздохнула Грейс. - А может быть, за мороженое, которое мы съели по дороге. А аппетит перед обедом перебивать нельзя.  
\- Подожди, - Коно наклонилась поближе к Грейси, - Стив хочет стать твоим отчимом? Он так и сказал?  
\- Ну да, - Грйс тряхнула хвостиком в знак согласия и широко улыбнулась. - Правда, здорово?  
\- Так ты не против? - уточнила Коно. - Это ведь значит, что твой папа и Стив станут одной семьёй.  
\- И я буду семьёй! - воскликнула Грейс. - Конечно, я не против. Стив хороший, а папа совсем один. Я же с мамой живу и не могу проводить с ним много времени, а ему грустно. Стив позаботится, чтобы папа не грустил, он мне пообещал. И тогда, может, Дэнно понравится здесь жить капельку больше, чем сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнесла Коно.  
\- Угу. Стив тоже волновался. Но, знаешь, у меня в Джерси был друг, и у него было два папы, а мамы не было. Я очень переживала за него. Потому что папы — это здорово, но без мамы всё-таки немножко не так, да? А у меня будут два папы, мама и отчим. Ни у кого нет столько родителей, серьёзно.  
\- Действительно, - с улыбкой согласилась Коно. - А папа знает о ваших со Стивом планах?  
\- Ага, - закивала Грейс. - Я ему сразу всё рассказала. И про мороженое, и про морские узлы, и про то, что Стив у меня разрешения спрашивал. Мы просто давно с Дэнно договорились, что у нас не будет никаких секретов друг от друга.  
\- Вот как, - Коно проглотила смешок. - И что сказал папа?  
\- "Стивен, выйдем на два слова. А с вами, юная леди, мы поговорим позже". Думаешь, это он из-за мороженого так расстроился? - спросила Грейс и снова погрустнела.  
\- Думаю, что Стив папе всё как следует объяснит и он не станет на тебя сердится. Вот увидишь, - успокоила её Коно.  
Кажется, день обещал быть очень весёлым.


	5. Chapter 5

**SGA, Родни Маккей/Джон Шеппард, слэш, игра со знаками препинания**

Ты счастливчик, думает Джон. Ты самый удачливый сукин сын, окей? И не стоит драконить судьбу, мечтая о чём-то большем.  
Это всё судьба, думает Джон. Серьёзно, это всё она. Или, ты знаешь... Всё совсем не так.  
Это он — любимчик судьбы, думает Джон. Вот теперь в точку. Вот теперь всё правильно. Это он. И ей нужно, чтобы он жил. Она влюблена в полёт его мысли и ядовитые комментарии. Она подсела на его улыбку и порывистые жесты. Она так долго испытывала его на прочность, проверяла достоин ли он награды, что сама не заметила, как привыкла. И больше не умеет без него.  
Поэтому ты, думает Джон. Только поэтому ты здесь. Ты точно так же, как эта суровая женщина со звучным именем Судьба, не можешь без него. Совсем. Это она привела тебя сюда, сберегла для самой важной миссии. И ты сделаешь всё, чтобы он жил и нёс пургу со скоростью сто слов в минуту, из которых вы с ней, ты уверен, понимаете, хорошо если десять. И вам это в кайф.  
И ты будешь оправдывать, думает Джон. Будешь ходить за ним хвостиком, действовать на нервы запретами и ограничениями, варить чёрный-пречёрный кофе и закупать шоколад тоннами. А ещё подставляться под пули и рвать всех, кто захочет его отобрать. До крови, до мяса, до слёз. Это будет зависеть от того, кого придётся рвать.  
Ты будешь, думает Джон.  
\- Шеппард, чтоб тебя, - Родни щёлкает пальцами у самого носа Джона и сверлит его нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Да? - откликается Джон.  
\- Ты хоть слово слышал из той речи, которую я, между прочим, обдумывал очень долго! Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне пришлось подбирать слова и в некоторой степени отказаться от привычного для меня уровня общения. То есть, Шеппрад, я старался быть предельно лаконичным и понятным. Так что? - Родни стучит пальцами по столу, отбивая ногой тот же ритм по полу.  
\- Конечно, - не колеблясь отвечает Джон.  
\- И ты согласен? - недоверчиво уточняет Маккей.  
\- Естественно, - моментально соглашается Джон. Потому что, серьёзно, а у него есть выбор?  
\- Вот и славно, - Родни теребит ухо и поправляет вилку, мирно лежащую на столе. - Я уверен, что ты не пожалеешь об этом. Да? Даже если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так. Впрочем, я уверен, что этого не произойдёт, но все-таки. Ай, ладно. Мы же выкрутимся. Не впервой, да? С моими мозгами и твоей удачей. Всё получится, да? Я понимаю, что мы рискуем. Ты не подумай, что только тебя это коснется, если что. Ты же понимаешь, да? Но я считаю, что риск того стоит. Ты и я. И им придётся смириться с этим. Никуда не денутся, как они без нас справятся? Правильно, никак.  
Конечно, думает Джон. Всё так. Но о чём, чёрт возьми, он говорит?  
А Родни делает глубокий вздох, тянется через стол, обхватывает лицо Джона ладонями, так привычно, так надёжно. На глазах у всех. И легко прикасается губами к его губам.  
Ты счастливчик, думает Джон. Любимчик судьбы. Да, она любит Родни, но и тебе перепало так много, что не умещается в вас, брызжет во все стороны, отражается в глазах всех, кто сейчас свистит и хлопает.  
И плевать на возможные трудности. У вас есть вы. Любимчики судьбы.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI, Гил Гриссом/Грэг Сандерс, а Сара ничего не знала**

Сара точно знала, что именно нужно Гилу Гриссому, мужчине, которого она осчастливит, ответив на его пылкие чувства, о которых он так долго молчит. Она безусловно оценила его такт и поняла все его сомнения. Разница в возрасте, предпочтениях, тяжёлый, неуживчивый характер. Он просто не понимает, что она, Сара Сайдл, давно всё вычислила и приняла. Конечно, поначалу будет непросто, но со временем... Со временем он поймет, как правильно себя вести, а она ему в этом поможет. И помощь её начнется прямо сейчас. С того, что Сара всё скажет за него, такого нерешительного. О любви, о несбыточных желаниях и сомнениях, о том, что ему не нужно бояться отказа. Но поскольку во время смены поговорить, скорее всего, не удастся, а после неё его никуда невозможно вытащить... Придётся сделать это до смены. А заодно она проявит заботу: привезёт свежий травяной чай, в его возрасте это полезнее кофе, поможет выбрать одежду и подбросит до лаборатории.  
Но, садясь за руль, Сара не учла, что планирование серьезного разговора обычно подразумевает две заинтересованные и знающие о предстоящей беседе стороны. Поэтому, приехав по давно и прочно вызубренному адресу, Сара наткнулась лишь на запертую дверь, которую ей не спешили открыть.  
\- Милочка, а вы разминулись, да. Буквально на десять минут, - Сара обернулась на приятный высокий голос.  
У соседней двери стояла сухонькая старушка с копной ярко-малиновых волос в ослепительно-жёлтом платье и явно наслаждалась произведенным эффектом.  
\- Это... М... Спасибо, - неожиданный сбой в планах ввел Сару в состояние лёгкого ступора, как и цветная феерия перед глазами. - Я тогда, пожалуй, загляну в другой раз.  
\- Конечно, - ослепительно улыбнулась старушка. - Может, нужно что-то передать? Ты не стесняйся, деточка.  
\- Нет. Нет, спасибо, - ответила Сара и, подумав, решила признаться, ведь ей в будущем придётся не раз столкнуться с этой женщиной. - Мы вместе работаем, так что я сама скажу, что заезжала.  
\- Ох, это же замечательно! - экспрессивно всплеснула руками старушка и снова улыбнулась. - Милочка, ты уж напомни тогда Грэгу, на всякий случай, чтобы он забежал ко мне после смены. Я как раз к тому времени закончу возиться с пирогом.  
\- Грэгу? - нахмурившись, переспросила Сара. - Вы, наверное, имели в виду Гилу? Гилу Гриссому?  
\- Ну, или ему, - охотно согласилась безумная старуха. - Всё равно же Грэг прискочет, такой непоседа, ну, не мне тебе рассказывать. Так что, я рассчитываю на тебя, дорогуша.  
Соседка подмигнула ошарашенной Саре и скрылась за тяжёлой дубовой дверью.  
По дороге в лабораторию Сара успокоилась, взяла себя в руки, проанализировала услышанное, вспомнила не бросающиеся в глаза мелочи в поведении Гила и этого противного Сандерса и сделала единственно возможный вывод. Пока Гриссом мучился от неразделённой любви к ней, Саре, прыткий мальчишка воспользовался его душевным смятением и втёрся в доверие. Поэтому дальнейшие действия были просты и незамысловаты: Сара откроет Гилу глаза на неправильность ситуации, объяснит, что ему не нужна никакая замена ей и её любви. Он обязательно оценит и обрадуется. И, конечно же, вышвырнет нахалёнка как минимум из своей жизни, а если повезет, то и из лабы. Ни к чему каждый день видеть перед собой напоминание о чуть не совершённой ошибке, ведь так?  
О том, что всё могло быть иначе, Сара даже не подумала. Поэтому, наверное, ночная смена, собравшись на кухне перед началом рабочего дня, удивлённо прислушивалась к неразборчивым выкрикам Сары из-за плотно закрытой двери в кабинете Гриссома.  
\- Надо её остановить, - нахмурившись, сказала Кэтрин. - Это некрасиво, в конце концов, и точно породит кучу неприятных слухов.  
\- Ты предложила, ты и иди, - усмехнулся Уоррик. - Мне совершенно не хочется попасть под горячую руку.  
\- Интересно, с чего она так взъелась? - пробормотал Грэг, вцепившись обеими руками в кружку кофе и явным усилием воли сдерживая себя, чтобы не кинуться на помощь Гриссому. - Пришла вроде спокойная. Улыбалась даже.  
\- Подозреваю, что это окончательный и бесповоротный, как его там... а, каминг-аут. Точно, - фыркнул Ник и отобрал у друга кружку, которой тот неосознанно постукивал по краю стола.  
\- Чего? - удивился Грэг и вступил в неравную борьбу за остатки своего кофе.  
\- Ник хочет сказать, что, скорее всего, Сара узнала о ваших отношениях с Гилом, - Кэт прикусила губу, наблюдая за вознёй мальчишек.  
\- В смысле? - замер на мгновение Сандерс. - Мы же вроде ничего и не скрываем. Уже. Давно.  
\- Это же Сара, - пожал плечами Уоррик.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Грэг и вновь полез к Нику.  
\- Спасать пойдешь? - уточнила Кэтрин.  
\- Кого? Сару что ли? - удивился Сандерс. - Вот ещё. Сама заварила кашу, сама пусть и отвечает.  
\- Тоже верно, - Кэтрин поправила прическу и достала зеркальце и блеск для губ. - Дадим им ещё пять минут.  
Через три минуты Гриссом, успокоив Грэга одним только взглядом, раздавал задания. А Сара, поджав губы, пыталась понять, где именно она допустила ошибку и что теперь делать.  
Рабочая ночь в криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса набирала обороты.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI, Джим Брасс/Ник Стоукс, есть прямая связь в предыдущим драбблом**

\- Ник, - окликнула Стоуска Сара, - что ты делаешь после смены?  
\- Эмм... - Ник потеряно заозирался по сторонам в поисках помощи или, на крайний случай, подсказки.  
Гриссом поделился лишь сочувственным взглядом, Уоррик закатил глаза, Кэтрин пожала плечами, а Грэг неприлично захрюкал в свой кофе, маскируя смех кашлем.  
\- Ну, так что? - уточнила Сара.  
Глобальных планов у Ника не было, о чём он, с присущей ему честностью, и сообщил, не оставляя, впрочем, надежды на чудо.  
\- Позавтракаем вместе? - Сара улыбнулась, покосившись на Гриссома и похоронив пылкие надежды Ника.  
\- Не думаю, что... смогу, - убито пробормотал Стоукс, но Сары в комнате уже не было. - И что всё это значит?  
\- Сезон охоты на ковбоев, - всё-таки заржал Грэг, вскинув руки в защитном жесте. - И не надо сверкать на меня глазищами. Я тут ни при чём.  
\- Боюсь, что ты тут очень даже при чём, - усмехнулась Кэтрин. - Но вообще, странно, конечно.  
\- И ты говоришь это мне? - уточнил Ник. - И что теперь делать? Куда она хоть пошла?  
\- А ты попробуй насладиться, - Кэт пожала плечами и отпила кофе из стакана Уоррика. - Сара же в сущности неплохая девушка. Симпатичная, длинноногая. Всё, как тебе нравится.  
Гриссом вскинул бровь, Сандерс прекратил похрюкивать, а Уоррик допил свой кофе.  
\- Не хочу, - насупился Ник.  
\- К тому же, - кинулся на помощь другу Сандерс, - доподлинно известно, что вкусы со временем меняются. Иногда очень сильно.  
\- О чём речь? - поинтересовался, вошедший в комнату Брасс.  
\- Сара пригласила Ника на свидание, - подмигнула Кэтрин.  
\- Ничего подобного! - откликнулся Ник. - Это не было приглашением на свидание. Точно вам говорю.  
\- Вот как? - Брасс удивлённо приподнял брови. - И когда же?  
\- После смены, - снова ответила Кэтрин.  
\- Издеваетесь? - уточнил Стоукс. - И вообще, с чего вы взяли, что я один, а? Может, у меня есть личная жизнь?  
\- Весьма насыщенная к тому же, - хихикнул Сандерс и захлопал невинными глазищами в ответ на предостерегающий взгляд Гриссома.  
\- Почему мы о ней ничего не знаем? - уточнила Кэтрин.  
\- Потому что она личная? - предположил Уоррик.  
Ник замер. Грэг перестал улыбаться и послал другу ободряющий взгляд. Он знал, что эта тема для Ника весьма болезненная. И если самому Грэгу когда-то давно было достаточно знать, что они с Гилом вместе и что всё серьёзно, а значит рано или поздно они откроются, если не всему миру, то близкой к ним его части, нужно только подождать, то у Стоукса такой уверенности не было. Джим Брасс, по словам и ощущениям Ника, всё ещё ждал какого-то подвоха и не хотел никому ничего говорить. Нет, не потому что ему было стыдно, и не потому, что он опасался осуждения или неодобрения. Он просто в силу привычки не мог поверить, что всё всерьёз, что это не каприз для Ника. О чём Грэг не знал, так это о вчерашнем разговоре, который снова закончился ничем.  
\- Так кто же она? - снова спросила Кэтрин.  
\- Неважно, - буркнул Ник. - Главное, что личная жизнь у меня есть.  
\- И эта личная жизнь определённо не включает в себя свиданий с кем бы то ни было, кроме неё, - внезапно произнес Брасс. - Более того, она, личная жизнь, в смысле, против даже намёков на такую возможность.  
Уоррик хмыкнул, Кэтрин удивленно приоткрыла рот. Гриссом одобрительно улыбнулся, а Грэг вскинул руку в победном жесте, хорошо хоть не завопил на всю лабу.  
А Ник... Ник прятал сияющие глаза и прикусывал улыбающиеся губы.  
\- Разговор окончен, - невозмутимо произнёс Брасс и хлопнул в ладоши. - Как и обеденный перерыв.  
А Ник, не умещающий в себе столько свалившегося внезапно счастья, решил, что завтрак с Сарой не такая уж и плохая идея. Может, друг-эээм-гей то, что ей нужно, чтобы прийти в себя? Или нет?


End file.
